


Great Heat in Fire

by IFoundPeaceInDrowning



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFoundPeaceInDrowning/pseuds/IFoundPeaceInDrowning
Summary: It's clear Cody and Noel care a great deal for each other, but a series of events will reveal just how deep their feelings are rooted.





	1. “You know I care about you like crazy, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone cares, title comes from "Song of Myself" by Walt Whitman.

Noel hates parties. He went to a lot of them in high school, where he drank too much and did more drugs than he cares to admit, but now he’s past that point in his life. Parties nowadays do nothing but remind him the person he tries so hard to forget he used to be.

This party is for Sam’s birthday, and even though Sam and Noel have only met a few times, Cody really wants Noel to go. The only reason he’s obliging is because he hates saying no to Cody. Noel expects Marcus and Devon will be there, but doesn’t think he’ll know anyone else. He plans to mingle for a bit at the beginning of the party before finding a quiet place to drink and chill and wait for the night to be over.

Noel takes one final look at himself in the bathroom mirror. His plain black t-shirt fits just right, and he’s wearing the new jeans he bought last week, the day after he and Cody got back from tour. When he exits the bathroom, it takes Cody a second to look up from his phone.

“Looking good, man,” Cody compliments. “Are those the jeans you bought last week?”

“Yeah, thanks, man,” Noel replies.

Cody is wearing a gray hoodie with black skinny jeans. Noel notices the ceiling light reflecting off Cody’s highlights.

The clock reads 9:00 p.m. as Cody and Noel’s Uber turns onto 405. Traffic is still heavy enough to prevent them from being able to go more than 40 mph. The GPS says they’ll arrive at 10:00.

Noel’s elbow is resting against the window, head leaning on his index and pointer fingers. He’s been fairly quiet, which Cody notices.

“Everything cool, dude?” Cody asks.

“Yeah, I’m cool,” Noel answers, trying to sound convincing. He doesn’t think it works.

“I really appreciate you coming to this…. I know parties aren’t your thing.”

“I’m happy to go, man. Glad to be there for a friend.” Cody can’t tell if he’s talking about Sam or him.

Cody allows the silence for a few minutes before telling Noel about a funny tweet he saw earlier in an attempt to lift him from his slump. It works, and for the rest of the car ride, Noel is talking and cracking jokes with Cody. But when they arrive, Noel instantly feels his mood dampen. After they thank the Uber driver and exit the car, Noel follows Cody up the front steps of the house. At the top of the stairs, Cody gives Noel a quick glance before opening the front door.

The door opens to a room packed with people Noel doesn’t recognize. A few people dap Cody up and nod at Noel out of politeness. Noel follows Cody to the kitchen where they find Sam, Marcus, and Devon slamming shot glasses on the counter after just taking a shot.

They stay in the kitchen for a while. Noel is down three beers and is definitely feeling more relaxed, but it’s short-lived.

“Hey, Noel, I’ll be right back. Sam wants me to be his partner in pong,” Cody yells over the loud music.

Cody leaves, and Marcus and Devon seem preoccupied with a group of girls. Noel takes this as his opportunity to find a place to be by himself.

He pours himself another drink before he exits the kitchen, fighting the thick living room crowd until he reaches the stairs leading to the second floor. With every step, the music and lights fade into silence and darkness, and Noel immediately feels better. He opens the first door he comes to, and fumbles in the dark for a moment before finding the light switch. It’s a very small and plain room – nothing more than a bed, nightstand, and tall dresser. Noel wonders if it’s a guest room. He closes the door behind him, which shuts out the party almost entirely. He lowers himself to the floor with his back resting against the wall, pulsing from the music as a constant reminder of where he is, and begins browsing his phone.

It’s been an hour before Cody realizes how long he’s been gone. _Shit_, he thinks to himself. He checks his phone to see if Noel has responded to the text he sent a thirty minutes ago. He hasn’t.

“Hey, Sam, I’m gonna go find Noel,” he shouts. He doesn’t think he was loud enough for Sam to hear him from the couch across the room, but Sam gives a quick nod before returning his attention to the girl he has his arm wrapped around. Cody ascends the stairs two steps at a time. When he arrives in the kitchen, Marcus and Devon are exactly where he left them.

“Hey, have you guys seen Noel?” he asks.

Marcus and Devon look to the other for an answer, but they both look confused. Cody wants to roll his eyes, but refrains.

“Do you remember when you last saw him?” Cody asks.

“I dunno, man, maybe an hour ago?” Marcus slurs.

“Thanks,” Cody says dryly.

Cody scans the living room in hopes of spotting Noel right away, but doesn’t. He begins pushing his way through the crowd, stumbling a bit due to the drunkenness that is just starting to hit him, until he reaches the stairs. The second floor looks pitch black, which makes Cody hesitate at the bottom of the stairs, thinking there’s no way Noel is anywhere up there, but he decides to look anyway. As he reaches the top of the stairs, Cody notices light emitting from underneath the first door on the left. He creeps closer to make sure he doesn’t hear people having sex. When he hears nothing, he slowly pushes it open to find Noel slumped on the floor with a book in his hands.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing in here?” Cody asks.

“Reading,” Noel replies without looking up from his book.

“Why didn’t you answer my text?”

“Phone died.”

“Are you mad at me or something? Please look at me.” It’s the uneasiness in Cody’s voice that gets Noel’s attention. He makes eye contact with Cody, who looks drunk but genuinely concerned.

“No, man. I’m just tired. You know how much I hate parties.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you for as long as I did. Just lost track of time.”

“It’s cool,” Noel responds. His eyes remain on Cody’s for another second before returning to his book. Cody walks over and sits next to him on the floor. He rests his leg against Noel’s.

“What the fuck are you reading, anyway?” There’s a slight laugh in Cody’s voice as he says this.

“The only book in this room. It was on the nightstand. It’s dumb, but there was nothing else to do after my phone died.”

“You could have come looking for me,” Cody says, tilting his head forward so it’s within Noel’s view.

“Nah, it’s cool, man. Didn’t want to bug you and interrupt your night.”

“Hey,” Cody says as he places his hand on Noel’s knee, “I’m definitely more bothered that you’re sitting on the floor up here all alone with a fucking book in your hand than I would have been by you ‘interrupting my night.’”

“Noel’s eyes meet Cody’s, lingering there for what seems like minutes. Noel eventually breaks their eye contact to look up at Cody’s hair. He gently runs his fingers through it.

“You need a haircut.”

“You need to grow yours out a bit. It looks better when it’s a little longer.”

Noel lets out a small laugh before returning his gaze down at the book. Cody continues looking at Noel earnestly for a few more seconds before releasing his hand from Noel’s knee and using it to help push himself off the floor. He grabs Noel’s hand, causing him to look up at Cody.

“Come on, let’s go home. I’m tired and drunk.” Noel opens his mouth to argue that Cody is only suggesting they leave because of him, but quickly decides against it. He closes the book and allows Cody to pull him up. Noel places the book back on the nightstand. When he turns back to face Cody, Cody immediately pulls him into a tight hug, placing a hand on the back of Noel’s head and resting his face on Noel’s. Noel notices how warm Cody’s body feels against his. He wraps his arms around Cody to tighten their embrace.

When they finally pull away, Cody’s hands are still holding Noel’s arms.

“You know I care about you like crazy, right?” Cody asks, although it sounds more like a statement.

“Yeah, man, I know,” Noel replies in a low whisper.

Cody’s eyes waver from Noel’s eyes to his lips several times before he finally lets go of Noel’s arms and heads for the bedroom door.


	2. "What took you so long?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but the story had to progress somehow. Next chapter will be more exciting!

As the Uber backs out of his driveway, Cody asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Too drunk to drive home,” Noel replies.

“Safe answer. Come on, you can crash here.” Cody motions with his head for Noel to follow him to the apartment building. As they wait for the elevator, Cody looks at his feet for a few seconds before turning to Noel.

“Thanks for coming out tonight, dude. I know you didn’t really have a good time, but it means a lot to me,” Cody says.

“No problem, man. Happy to go with you.”

The sound of the elevator doors opening pulls their attention away from each other. They enter and Cody presses the button for the fifth floor. As the elevator begins to move, Cody rests his head on Noel’s shoulder.

“I’m so fucking tired, dude,” Cody says.

Noel hesitates for a moment before leaning his head onto Cody’s. “Me too.”

They break as the elevator doors open. Cody struggles to dig his keys out of his pocket, but eventually manages and unlocks his apartment door. The smell of Cody’s apartment hits Noel immediately. Cody is obsessed with this candle called Forest Rain. He burns it almost every day, so his apartment permanently maintains the smell. It’s a mix of pine, amber, and lily. It’s one of Noel’s favorite scents.

As soon as they enter the apartment, Cody heads to his bedroom. Noel approaches and sees Cody has already taken off his shirt. Cody isn’t the fittest, but he’s been working out every day for the past few weeks, and Noel notices he’s looking more toned than usual.

“What?” Cody asks. Noel didn’t realize he had been staring.

“Oh, sorry. I just, uh, gym’s been paying off, dude.” Noel wishes he had something witty to follow up with that would make what he said sound less awkward, but he doesn’t.

“Oh,” Cody says with a small giggle as he looks down at his torso, apparently having forgotten he’s shirtless. He looks back up at Noel with a smug smile. “Thanks.” Noel decides Cody is definitely drunker than he is.

“Uh, can I get a blanket?” Noel asks.

“Why do you need a blanket? I already have a sheet and comforter,” Cody replies.

“No, man, for the couch.”

“Why would you sleep on the couch?”

“Where else am I supposed to sleep?” Noel asks, even though he understands what Cody is clearly implying.

“Here,” Cody says with a slight interrogative tone.

“Man, I’m not sharing a bed with you,” Noel laughs.

“Why not?” Cody asks. The seriousness in his voice surprises Noel. “It’s a king bed; there’s plenty of room.”

Noel contemplates for a moment. “All right.”

“Come on in so I can turn the lights off. I wanna go to bed.”

“Gimme a sec so I can brush my teeth,” Noel says. “You got an extra toothbrush?”

“Ughhh,” Cody groans, falling onto the bed as he does. He hates how obsessed Noel is with his teeth. “There’s probably one in the drawer.”

“Thanks,” Noel answers, smiling to himself.

Cody was right – there is a toothbrush in the drawer. As Noel brushes, he looks in the mirror and notices his skin seems paler than usual, eyes slightly bloodshot. After he finishes brushing, he rinses his face with water and pats it dry with Cody’s towel.

“That’s better,” Noel mumbles to himself. He quickly fixes a few pieces of hair on his head, fully aware of how irrational he is for fixing his hair before going to bed. Cody is half-asleep when he returns.

“What took you so long?” Cody mumbles through his hypnagogic state.

“I was literally gone five minutes,” Noel replies.

“Feels like it was longer.” Cody grabs a bundle of sheets and rolls over onto his side. Noel smiles to himself at the sight. Cody is the furthest thing from a night owl.

Noel removes his shirt and pants, flips off the light, and climbs into bed on the opposite end of Cody. Despite the foot of space between them, he can feel Cody’s body heat radiating beneath the covers.

They lay in silence for a few minutes. Noel doesn’t feel tired, so he lays with his eyes open toward the ceiling and listens to Cody’s breath slow and deepen. Noel thinks about the party, about how concerned Cody looked when he found him upstairs by himself, about the hug that felt different than other hug they’d had before, about the way Cody grabbed his arms and told him he cares about him like crazy.

Noel flinches as he feels Cody’s hand touch his. He instinctively looks over at Cody, but he’s completely still. He’s still looking at Cody when Cody’s thumb begins to stroke his hand. Noel starts to do the same. They interlock fingers.

\- - -

Noel wakes up feeling warm, the sheet and comforter wrapped tightly around him and the sun beaming through the window onto his face. He rolls over to unsurprisingly find Cody’s side of the bed empty. He thinks about their hands last night.

Noel shuffles out from under the covers and immediately feels better with the cool apartment air against his bare chest. He rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his hair once before getting up. The hardwood floor feels cold underneath his bare feet. For a moment, he considers putting his shirt from the night before back on, but decides against it. He does, however, grab a pair of Cody’s sweatpants from atop his dresser.

Outside the bedroom, Noel finds Cody sitting at the kitchen counter eating cereal, spoon in right hand and phone in left. He’s facing away from Noel, and Noel lingers in the doorway for a moment subconsciously admiring Cody’s muscular back.

“Sup, dude,” Noel says walking over.

“Sup,” Cody replies, mouth half-full of cereal.

Noel holds his breath as he wraps his arm around Cody’s bare waist. “Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night.”

“Uhh, yeah, no problem,” Cody says, squirming slightly out of clear discomfort.

Noel quickly removes his arm from Cody. _Fuck. Why did you do that?_

“Are those my sweatpants?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, just didn’t want to put jeans on right now.”

“All good, dude, I get it,” Cody replies, tugging on his own sweatpants.

“When do you wanna record the podcast?”

“Whenever you want. You want breakfast first? I think I have eggs.”

“Yeah, man, thanks.”

“Cool, I’m gonna shower,” Cody says, pushing his bowl toward the sink and rising from his seat.

Noel finishes eating just as Cody turns the shower off. He hears Cody flick off the bathroom light, and a second later, Cody is standing at the living room entryway, towel hanging low on his hips, hair sticking up in a haphazard yet sexy way, skin glowing. He looks glorious. It takes all of Noel’s focus to keep his eyes on Cody’s eyes and not on his body.

“Wanna start setting up?” Cody asks.

“Yeah, sure.”

Noel mindlessly sets up their equipment, unable to get the image of Cody fresh out the shower out of his head. Cody returning fully clothed helps.

“Here,” Cody says, tossing Noel one of his Duke t-shirts. Noel puts it on, making note of the fact that Cody gave him one of his own shirts instead of Noel’s t-shirt from the night before.

The podcast goes fairly smoothly. Noel is able to forget about the past night for the most part and just focus on the conversation. He does, at certain points, catch his mind drifting when Cody talks for too long. It takes him a moment to realize Cody is done talking and that he needs to respond. Cody notices too.

“Damn, I was not on that episode. Feel like I didn’t say anything funny,” Noel says when they’re finished recording, placing their headphones on the table between them. Cody stands and begins taking down equipment.

“Shut up, dude, you’re always funny as fuck. You just seemed distracted,” Cody replies. “Were you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“By what?”

_Fuck_. Noel knew he’d pry, and he doesn’t have an answer ready.

“I dunno, dude. Just got a lot on my mind.” _That was the vaguest fucking answer you could have possibly given_. Noel stares at the ceiling for a moment in self-frustration.

“All right, well, let me know if you want to talk about it.”

“All right,” Noel mimics, failing to hide his irritation with Cody’s nonchalant behavior. Cody doesn’t seem to notice.

“What else are you doing today?” Cody asks.

“Have to edit later, but that’s really it. You?”

“Probably gonna go for a run, then I have a date with this girl from Hinge. Taking her out to dinner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Cody answers after a beat. His eyebrows are still furrowed as he turns away from Noel and packs up the last of the equipment.

“Well, hope you have fun, dude. I should get going, I have shit to do,” Noel avoids Cody’s gaze as he passes him to his bedroom. He quickly grabs his clothes and turns to exit, but Cody is standing in the doorway.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Cody asks softly. He’s clearly a bit annoyed by Noel’s behavior, but masking it for the sake of showing concern.

“Nothing, dude, I’m just tired. I just want to go home,” Noel says. Cody doesn't move. He stares at Noel, face ridden with worry. Finally, he sighs and turns so Noel can pass him.

“All right, well, text me. And call me if you want to talk about anything.”

“Yeah, will do,” Noel responds dismissively, fumbling a bit while putting his shoes on. He can feel Cody’s eyes on him, and Cody doesn’t stop staring at Noel until his shoes are on and the apartment door slams shut behind him.


	3. "I'll be there in a half hour."

As soon as Noel gets in his car, he turns off his phone. He doesn’t want to have to wonder whether Cody is going to text him. He is beyond angry. With himself. With Cody. With this stupid situation they somehow got themselves into. His mind starts racing. _What changed? When did we go from being best friends to…whatever the fuck we are now? Where did these feelings come from? Is anything even going on between us, or am I just imagining it all?_

These thoughts cycle through Noel’s head his entire drive home. He tries to find ways to occupy his brain throughout the day, but nothing works. The thoughts keep coming.

\---

Cody picks at his dinner. He thinks of something he could say, another conversation he could try to start, but he decides against it, knowing it would go nowhere. His date breaks the silence instead.

“So you like music?”

“Uh, yeah, yup, music is cool.” Cody pauses and waits for his date to continue, but she doesn’t. “Uhm. Who are some of your favorite artists?”

“Well, I really love Halsey. She’s probably my favorite. But I’ve been listening to Khalid and Russ a lot lately.”

“Oh, Russ, huh? You know, some of his music is cool, but he as a person is so damn cringey.”

“What do you mean?” She asks. She’s looking at Cody, but doesn’t stop piercing her salad with her fork. Cody glances down at his steak and realizes he’s only taken two bites.

“He always tries to say these super insightful things, but they’re actually not deep at all. It just comes off as cringey and conceded.”

“Hm, I don’t think I’ve ever noticed that.”

“Yeah, I made a video about it with my friends Noel and Spock if you want to see what I’m talking about. You should check it out; it’s really funny.”

“Yeah, definitely,” she smiles, still stabbing her salad with her fork. “So Noel’s, like, your best friend, right?”

“Yeah. Noel’s my best friend.”

\---

Noel finally decides to turn on his phone as he picks at his late dinner. He’s starving, but doesn’t feel he deserves food right now. His phone rings a second after he turns it on. It’s Cody.

“Wassup, dude,” Noel answers.

“Oh.” Cody pauses. “I’m surprised you answered; you haven’t responded to any of my texts today.”

“Sorry, man, I’ve been busy,” Noel lies. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just got done with dinner with that girl. Was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something.”

“Uhh, you’re not bringing her over to watch a movie?” Noel asks.

“No, dude. She was super boring. Couldn’t get good conversation out of her. I was originally planning on bringing her back for a movie, but I made up an excuse and said I had to help a friend film a video tonight.”

“Ah.”

“So yeah, you wanna come over?”

“Uhh…I’m not done editing.”

“Come on, dude, you can finish editing tomorrow. Come watch a stupid movie with me.”

Noel is quiet, internally kicking himself because he knows he can’t resist Cody’s request. “Fine, I’ll be there in a half hour.”

“Dope, see you then.”

Noel hangs up and lets his phone fall onto the table. He closes his eyes and rests his face in his hands, frustrated with himself for giving into Cody so easily. _Fuck._ After a moment, he flips his phone right-side up and sees three texts, all from Cody. Around eleven in the morning, Cody asked him what he was doing; three hours later, asked if everything had been okay this morning; and the most recent from only ten minutes ago asked if he’s busy tonight. He stares at the texts.

Noel tries to rationalize his thoughts on his drive to Cody’s. _All right, just put all the shit that’s happened recently aside and try to enjoy yourself. It’s just Cody. You’re gonna watch some dumb fucking movie, you’re gonna make a lot of jokes, it’s gonna be fine. You can have a totally normal evening with him if you want to. It doesn’t have to be weird unless you make it weird._

He runs this pep talk through his head once more before he knocks on Cody’s apartment door. He hears distant sounds of Cody getting off the couch and walking toward him. When the door opens, Noel can’t help but notice how good Cody looks. He clearly tried to look his best for his date. His face is smooth, hair pushed back in that neat and effortless way Cody pulls off so well. He’s wearing a pain white t-shirt and gray jogger pants that sit a bit low on his hips.

“Didn’t have to get that dressed up for your date, bro,” Noel teases.

“Shut up, I wore a button up like the nerdy software engineer I am.”

“So it really didn’t go well, huh?”

“Ugh, no, dude,” Cody starts, sitting on the couch next to Noel. “She was super nice and really attractive, but she was so _boring_. Like, I tried to ask good questions and make a lot of jokes, but she didn’t really know how to keep the conversation going, and I feel like none of my jokes were hitting with her. I don’t know. I need to date someone who’s funny, you know?”

“Trust me, dude, I know. A good sense of humor is, like, the number one thing I look for.”

“Yeah. But whatever, there’s plenty more on Hinge to choose from. Anyway, I was thinking we could watch either _Swiped _or _Troll 2_.”

“Those are two vastly different yet equally awful movies,” Noel laughs. “I don’t care, man, you choose.”

“Noah Centineo it is.”

They settle in and begin watching, cracking jokes at one corny scene after another. The more they joke, the more Noel relaxes and enjoys himself. He’s relieved to be having a normal evening with Cody.

After a particularly bad and hilarious scene, Cody pauses the movie.

“I’m gonna grab a beer. You want one?”

“Sure.”

Cody returns and places the beers on the table in front of them. When he sits, his leg leans against Noel’s so their thighs are barely touching. Noel stiffens.

The movie continues playing, but Noel can’t pull his attention away from Cody’s thigh—that is, until Cody raises his arm and places it on the back of the sofa around Noel. He feels Cody’s thumb brush against his shoulder a few times, seemingly on accident.

Noel involuntarily tenses at Cody’s touch. He tries to relax and settles in a little closer to him so their sides are touching, thighs more deliberately pressed together. Cody doesn’t seem to mind. They’re quiet for what seems like a long time, which begins to drive Noel crazy. He breaks the silence with the first thing he can think of.

“This movie is so fucking bad. I don’t know why girls like watching this fool so much.”

“It’s the tan skin, white-ass teeth, and corny tweets,” Cody replies. “Girls can’t resist. I know I sure as hell can’t.”

Noel laughs. “You know, I have all those things and then some. Must be why the ladies love me.”

“Makes sense—those are all the reasons why I’m into you.”

They laugh, but Noel can’t help but feel that Cody’s comment sounded strained, like he was trying hard to make it sound nonchalant but couldn’t hide the sincerity in his words. Noel considers he might have imagined it, and maybe it was just a stupid, offhand, sarcastic response, but he doesn’t think so, and he suddenly feels done with going back and forth over whether Cody is giving him signals or not. He doesn’t care anymore. He just wants to know the truth.

“Cody.”

“What’s up?” Cody replies, turning his head slightly toward Noel but keeping his eyes on the movie. It’s only when Noel doesn’t respond for a few seconds that Cody finally gives him his undivided attention. The look on Noel’s face is enough to make Cody’s face instantly turn from amused to serious.

Neither says anything. They stare at each other, faces only a foot away. Noel feels his chest tighten and his mouth dry. He can barely breathe. Cody’s chest starts to rise and fall rapidly, heart rate increased.

Noel swallows. He breaks eye contact to run his fingers lightly through the tips of Cody’s hair. He lets his hand stop and rest on the back of Cody’s neck. He leans in slowly. Cody doesn’t flinch, but his breathing is growing even heavier. When Noel’s an inch away from his face, he hesitates only a second before pressing his lips against Cody’s.


	4. "No one even has to know."

“What the fuck are you doing?” Cody asks, pushing Noel off him, looking at him incredulously. Noel rolls his eyes, frustrated and angry with Cody’s reaction.

“Seriously? Don’t even give me that shit, man. You’ve been leading me on for the past two days!”

“No I haven’t?” Cody snaps back, standing so he’s looking down at Noel.

“Yes, you have! Quit playing, dude.”

“I’m not! What the fuck makes you think I’ve been leading you on?” Cody asks, voice raised to match Noel’s but lacking the same conviction.

“Oh, I don’t know, dude, maybe the way you were acting at Sam’s party, you resting your head on me in the elevator, you holding my fucking hand when we fell asleep last night, you—just now—putting your arm around me and stroking my shoulder. I’m so tired of trying to act normal around you and pretending like things haven’t changed. They have changed. Feelings have changed. You know they have.”

Cody’s standing with his hands on his hips glaring at Noel. He looks like he’s about to explode, but instead drops his hands to his side and turns away from Noel. “Fuck.”

Noel exhales the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He stares at Cody, silently begging him to say _something_, but Cody’s still facing the wall, running his fingers through his hair in a much different way than Noel just did.

Noel stands, inches over to Cody, and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” he says softly.

Cody immediately turns. Noel notices the faintest hint of tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Noel says. “This doesn’t have to be any bigger of a deal than we want it to be. No one even has to know.”

Noel barely finishes his sentence when Cody’s hands are grabbing his face and forcing their lips together. Noel lifts his arms and wraps them around Cody’s neck, pulling Cody close to him so their bodies are touching. He presses himself into Cody.

“Fuck,” Noel says between kisses.

He begins kissing Cody’s neck. Cody exhales sharply in response, breath hot in Noel’s ear. Hearing the effect he’s having on Cody sends Noel into a frenzy.

“Come here,” Noel says, grabbing Cody’s hands and guiding them to the bedroom. Noel gently pushes Cody so he’s sitting on the bed, then lowers himself onto him, pushing them both down until they’re laying. As Noel lets his weight settle onto Cody, Cody’s erection presses into him. They both moan at the sensation. He feels Cody’s hands slip under his shirt and wrap around his waist to pull him closer, causing Cody to exhale deeply.

“Fuck, Noel.”

“That feel good?” Noel asks with a small laugh.

“Yes,” Cody replies straight-faced.

Noel leans down to kiss him more. It’s a bit sloppy, passion overwhelming them, their mouths slowly growing accustomed to the other’s style of kissing. Noel shifts himself back on Cody’s legs.

“Take your fucking shirt off,” Noel demands, already grabbing the hem of his own and swiftly pulling it over his head. Cody follows in suit, then runs his hands down Noel’s torso, stopping with his fingers sliding barely inside the waistband of Noel’s pants, sending shivers through Noel’s body. Cody smirks, but lifts his fingers out of Noel’s pants and wraps his arms around Noel’s lower back, much to Noel’s dismay. Noel’s arms are wrapped around Cody’s back and head. He pulls him in so their bodies are pressed together. They both exhale sharply at the contact. Cody feels warm and strong and so different than anything Noel’s experienced before. So much better.

Their lips smash together once again, tongues exploring the other’s mouth. Noel’s fingers are running frantically through Cody’s hair, unable to get enough of him. Cody’s fingernails are digging deeply into Noel’s back, unaware of the marks they are forming.

Noel finally pulls back, once again admiring the man in front of him. “Fuck, Cody, you look so good.” He begins trailing kisses down Cody’s body. Cody moans at every kiss, losing himself completely in the sight of Noel kissing his bare skin. He’s intoxicating to watch.

When Noel’s lips reach Cody’s pants, he stop and grabs the waistband, looking up at Cody expectantly.

“Can I—“

“Yes,” Cody cuts him off.

He lifts his hips off the bed so Noel can pull his pants down. Noel glides his hand up Cody’s cock over his underwear.

“Fuck,” Cody says, watching Noel’s hand intently, impatiently waiting to see what it does next. It grabs the waistband of his underwear.

“Cody, I’ve never…just let me know if it doesn’t feel good, all right?”

“Yeah, okay,” Cody nods, eager for Noel to keep going.

Noel slowly pulls Cody’s underwear down, revealing his hard cock resting against his stomach. He grabs it and begins pumping slowly, using his left hand to grasp Cody’s face and pull him into a kiss. Cody moans between kisses, growing overwhelmed with the sensation and eventually breaking away so he can watch Noel jerk him off.

Noel lowers himself slightly toward Cody’s cock and peers up at him. Cody is panting, pupils dilated, giving Noel no sign that he wants him to stop. A second later, Noel takes Cody in his mouth. Cody’s breath hitches from the sensation. He moans and lets his head fall back against the headboard, then grabs Noel’s hair and closes his eyes as Noel begins sucking harder, taking more of Cody’s hard cock in his mouth with every motion. Cody’s moans grow louder, the pleasure consuming every inch of his body. A minute later, he feels himself getting close. He pulls Noel up.

“Fuck, Noel, you’re gonna make me come.”

“So come for me,” Noel responds.

These words make Cody want to fall apart right then and there. Noel begins kissing Cody and continues pumping his cock. Cody’s breathing grows heavier, moaning turning into sharp whimpers until he’s breathing too hard to kiss. Noel roughly grabs the back of Cody’s head and presses their foreheads together, both men panting in sync as Noel works his hand up and down Cody’s cock, faster and harder.

“Fuck,” Cody breathes. Noel feels Cody stiffen.

“That’s right, baby, come for me,” Noel says. A second later, Cody’s crying out, body writhing beneath Noel, come shooting onto his stomach. Noel lightly jerks Cody through his orgasm, stopping once he feels Cody’s body relax beneath him and hears his panting begin to slow.

“Fuck, Noel,” Cody manages. Noel laughs and leans in to kiss Cody gingerly. When they break, their eyes lower to the mess on Cody’s stomach.

“Let me clean that up for you,” Noel says before Cody can protest. He lays still until Noel returns with a few tissues. He wipes Cody’s stomach clean.

“Do you want me to—” Cody starts, glancing down at Noel’s neglected erection, but Noel cuts him off.

“No, that’s okay. Tonight can just be about you. You can get me next time.”

“So…there’s going to be a next time?” Cody asks.

“I mean, yeah, unless you don’t want to—“

“No, I do,” Cody cuts him off. “I definitely do.”

Noel smiles. He lays his hand gently on Cody’s cheek and pulls him into a long kiss, both lost in each other and in thoughts of what next time will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending was weak--it was my first time writing smut. Thank you to everyone who read this story! Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
